


Meme O'Clock

by hambamthankyoumaam (Random13245)



Series: beep beep goes the meme jeep [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, M/M, Memes, another group chat fic, not actually google translate spanish, shitpost, surprisingly enough i know spanish, this is what ive been doing inside of being productive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/hambamthankyoumaam
Summary: alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: y'all it's almost 9 u kno what that meansjlaw: babe noalexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: babe yes--based on a joke within my own group chat





	

**Author's Note:**

> alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton- Alexander Hamilton  
> jlaw: John Laurens  
> baguettefucker3000: Lafayette  
> goingthedistance: Hercules Mulligan  
> elizard: Eliza Schuyler  
> ange(r)lica: Angelica Schuyler  
> pegboard: Peggy Schuyler  
> mariAAHH: Maria Reynolds

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: y'all it's almost 9 u kno what that means

jlaw: babe no

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: babe yes

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: _[rarestofpepes1.png]_

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: _[dankestofmemes4.png]_

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: _[anaconda.jpg]_

mariAAHH: stop this senseless memeing

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: _[cryingpepe.jpg]_

baguettefucker3000: #stopalex2k16

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: don't come at me like this

goingthedistance: #alexquityourbitching2k16

elizard: guys ur bouta wake up ange

pegboard: shit

ange(r)lica: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON I HAVE 8 AM CLASSES TOMORROW IF YOU GUYS KEEP ME AWAKE WITH ALL THESE FUCKING SKYPE NOTIFICATIONS I WILL MURDER

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: but Angelica its meme o clock

ange(r)lica: _[stopoclock.jpg]_

ange(r)lica: I don't give a FUCK what time it is, Alexander, I have to sleep and if you don't shut the FUCK UP I swear to god I will put on my highest, sharpest pair of heels and crush your dick

jlaw: pls no

baguettefucker3000: low blow, ange. literally.

elizard: ange doesn't fuck around when it comes to sleep

pegboard: ESP if she has 8 am classes

pegboard: one time

baguettefucker3000: wooooo boy story time with Peggy

goingthedistance: sit 'round chilluns and buckle up this is prolly gonna be a wild ride

pegboard: okay, so, liz and I were drinking,

jlaw: solid start

pegboard: and we decided it would be a GREAT IDEA to prank ange while she was sleeping

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: do u have a death wish

pegboard: yes

elizard: yes

pegboard: moving swiftly on,

pegboard: we were too drunk to come up with anything creative, so like,

pegboard: we did the whole shaving cream in the hand thing right

goingthedistance: oh man the amount of ways that can go wrong

pegboard: but when we woke her, she didn't hit herself with the shaving cream, right?

pegboard: instead, she bitch slapped liz and then slapped me with the shaving cream

ange(r)lica: you fuckin deserved it

pegboard: we are ur baby sisters, u should love us

ange(r)lica: I'll love you when I don't have 8 am classes

mariAAHH: honestly, ghosting this chat is the wildest experience ever

mariAAHH: @alex maybe you should try that sometime

baguettefucker3000: OOOOOOOOO

goingthedistance: distant sound of palette snapping

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: hoW ABOUT YOU DONT COME AFTER ME LIKE THIS???

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: I CAME OUT HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND IM HONESTLY FEELING SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW

mariAAHH: good, cos I was attacking you

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: fuk u

mariAAHH: been there, done that, that's liz's job now ya hoe

elizard: b a b e

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: es bien, hablarè en español si tú no escucha a mi en inglés

jlaw: i swear to god Alexander

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: ¿qué es el problema, mi amor?

jlaw: im breaking up w u

baguettefucker3000: how u say, get dunked on,

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: por favor

jlaw: go fuck yourself

baguettefucker3000: savage

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: _[cryingpepe2.jpg]_


End file.
